Famished
by rashelle1989
Summary: When Jack is thrown into the gallows after threatening Miss Swann, he is treated to something incredibly uncalled for, yet immensely pleasing... Contains vampirism.


Famished

There was a loud clattering, the sound of shuffled foot steps and then a high yelp. It was cold night in Port Royal, unusually foggy. The only visible light came through the thick bars of the cell window that viewed the darkened ocean and shimmering moon and the small fire that had survived the unsuspected gush of wind earlier.

Two red-coats held Jack Sparrow roughly by the arms and troublesomely brought him down a set of stairs. If it weren't for Jack's continuous use of his feet as a source of friction.

"Now, now Sparrow," one of the red-coats said with a hiss, while proceeding to force Jack forward, "We don't have all night!"

Jack's dark eyes glistened up at the man, "I'd prefer if we did."

The other red-coat snarled at him and viciously elbowed him in the side. Jack let out a long, pained groan as his legs crumpled beneath him and the red-coats merely dragged him down the last few stairs and into the jail.

The large bricked formed room had nine cells in total, with one set of stairs on each side of the room. Below a bench near the stairs the red-coats had come down, lay a grey dog who sat contently with a set of keys in his mouth.

Jack struggled to pull his feet back up, but found that a dull pain had begun to surge up his side where he had been struck. He only managed to stumble along as the two men shuffled him forward.

Passing a few empty cells, the third contained four ratty men, all laying down on the ground. The red-coats paused briefly to observe the sight.

"Look's like they gave up on getting the keys", one of them said with an amused tone.

The other snigged and nodded in agreement, "Looks like it. I knew they'd fall asleep sooner or later."

Jack gazed dizzily at the four unconscious men who looked remarkably not alive what so ever. Before Jack could let a smart remark come from his parched lips, he was once again hoisted up and dragged down the path towards the seventh cell.

The cell door was unlocked and swung open, Jack being thrown onto the cell floor straight away.

"Don't worry, Sparrow," the red coat on the right cooed with a sly grin, "we thought we'd give you the curtesy of having a bit of loveliness before having a short drop and stop tomorrow morning!"

Jack stared offensively at them, his eyes adjusting and his bodies pain edging away gradually.

"Tha' wasn't very nice", he murmured to himself as the two red coats disappeared up the stairs and the metal door closed behind them.

"Not very nice at all." A husky female voice came from behind him.

Jack shot up, his eyes scanning the dark corners and gaps between the cells, "'O's there?" Jack was a very aware and alert man, he nay missed anything, but the near to nothing lighting was even a challenge for his skilled eyes.

A girlish giggle came in reply and Jack's eyes caught the slight glimmer of orbs staring at him from the other side of his cell.

Standing up properly from his crouched position, his head slightly throbbing from previous drinking competitions and his side aching with pain, Jack stared at the slowly appearing outline of a person moving towards him.

The light bounced of her caramel skin as she appeared, taking a few steps towards him then stopping. Jack squinted then blinked hard at the petite female before him. Her hair was dark, maybe a chocolate brown, fell down her shoulders and mid-back, tousled in waves that only sea water could produce. Her body was scantily covered with a torn bodice beneath and a torn skirt.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe your oogling me, dear Sparrow", her voice was smooth, soft and altogether attention grabbing. Jack watched as a smile played at her full, pink lips.

Jack composed himself and tilted his head back, inspecting her thoughtfully, "There be no need fer observation corrections, luv," he paused for a moment to watch her sly smile beam at him, "but, I do believe tha' it'd be polite to know why yer' in me cell?"

The young girl raised a brow at him, taking one more step closer so the light was directly upon her now as she stared at him, "My dearest Captain, I do believe it is my turn to correct," her eyes twinkled at him, such dark brown eyes, "but it is you, who is in _my_ cell."

Jack stared curiously at the girl who so boldly turned the tables, so it were her now who took charge.

"Yer' cell?"

She nodded slowly, "I was here first."

Jack feigned forfeit, his stare still immensely washing over her form over and over, while his comical side peaked slightly over. An amused expression appeared on her exotic features, but another vibe continued to emit from her.

Jack leaned on the bars across from her and continued to study her. Small, yet incredibly fit, with wonderful curves, a small bosom, but excellent for her form. She was only at his shoulder, yet not once did she tilt her head up to look at him. Only her eyes would look up.

Her face was well structured with high cheek bones, a round face and wisps of loose hair falling over her forehead and almond shaped eyes.

Jack suddenly remembered the unconscious men in the cell next to them. Looking over his shoulder with uncertainty, he gazed at the awkwardly positioned men who looked as if they had been carelessly been thrown back from where he now stood.

"What 'appened to them?" He asked in a slight disgusted tone.

The mysterious girls eyes lowered to the ground as she answered, "I don't know," her voice was uncertain as Jack listened, "they just fell asleep."

Twitching the edge of his mouth, he nodded slowly and crossed his arms.

Jack decided to steer the conversation away, "Now what's a lovely thing like ye'self doin' in such a 'orrible place?"

The girl leaned her back against the bars behind her and ran her fingers through her hair and over her scalp, her eyes never leaving his, "I suppose you could say I took what was not _mine_, I indulged in what was not offered, but _taken_ and," Jack noticed her eyes darken, "I drank what was not _wine_."

Her eyes moved towards the small cell window, were the faint sound of music planned from the shore of the beaches. An unusual glint formed in her eyes.

"The peasants play the Spanish violins and guitars by the beach. Perhaps they are gypsies?" She said in an airy tone, while her eyes slowly drooped and her hips began to sway.

Jack watched in curiosity as the stranger lulled her head to one side and spun around. The room was filled with a sudden laugh of her contentment. Jack's face lit up with a golden tooth grin as she approached him.

"Dearest pirate, I remember hearing that you nay have but one night here before you meet the hangman?" She asked and tilted her head questioningly at him.

Jack nodded carelessly and waved a hand around, "Aye, an' I should be workin' on a way out this very moment but - whoa!"

Without warning, she had grabbed his hand and pulled his body close to hers. She stared up at him, her dark menacing eyes piercing into his equally darkened orbs, "Let me show you a dance," she guided one of his hands around her waist, and his other hand easily found its place there, "a dance you may have never experienced," she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed one of her legs between his, "and a dance that will be burned into your mind for ever."

Jack was astounded that such a sudden movement had been brought upon him. The approvingly smile upon his lips could not be hidden from her watchful eyes. She continued to stare at him, a small smile playing on her lips as she waited for the right beat to start on the music, that all of a sudden became louder and clearer, as if they both stood right by the musicians.

Jack's body began to feel warm with such contact with such am exotic jewel. Unsuspectingly, her hips began to grind into his at a slow easy pass. A shudder shot through his body as he felt her increase.

"Ye' keep doing that, luv, an' it won't be just dancing' we'll be doin tonigh'", he choked out as she ran her fingers over his loosened shirt, raking over his partially bared chest and rested upon his sashay, in all still moving her hips against his.

A soft chuckle came from her she turned around, her back now to his chest and continued the fluid motions, "Just follow, Jack. It isn't hard to dance like the gods do."

She began to feel Jack's hips swaying against hers, and surprisingly in sync. Jack had never been introduced to such a provocative way of dancing; she was like a belly dancer right there, plastered against him as she moved so sensually against all the right places.

The music continued in long, placid notes, and she ran her fingers down his entire body. Jack watched as she spun, and body rolled back up, her back side grinding harder into his crutch. A groan escaped his lips.

Lolling her head back onto his chest and lifting her arms above her head and swaying together, Jack took full advantage of the access to the beautiful creature. Running his hands over her dense shirt, he ran his hands over her curves and toned stomach. His fingers traced the outlines of her breasts, and not once did she push his hands away.

A sharp gasp came from her mouth and Jack had spun her back around, his hands pressing into her back so her body was tightly against his and her hands looped around his neck. She pulled him down, her tongue running along his ear, then giving a small nip.

Jack shuddered again, and pulled her closer with a low growl.

The way she managed to move her body, bend, curve, sway and rub herself against him like a cat in heat was becoming too much for him. Jack was breathing heavily, his face shone with sweat and his movements against her were becoming more desperate.

"P-perhaps, we should stop, J-Jack," she managed to say through gritted teeth as he ran his fingers over her collar bone, "I don't want to hurt -"

She was also breathing harshly, her inner thighs burning as his finger tips ran over the tender flesh and up her stomach.

"Luv, with tha' lovely lil nip ye' gave me before, there's no turning back now", his voice was so low, so lust filled and demanding. She could feel his lust pressing against her lower back.

A stifled gasp came from her throat and Jack pushed her head to the side and gave an harder nip to the tender flesh of her neck. A small moan came from her lips, "Your playing with f-fire, Jack -"

When he nipped her neck once more, she spun around and breathed heavily. Jack was slightly slouched, his shoulders broad and his chest bare to her eye. His shirt hung off his left shoulder, releasing the remanent of scars.

She felt slightly frightened mingled with lust as he stared hungrily at her. She yelped as he reached forward, pulling her close again, his mouth only millimetres away from hers. She could smell the alcohol upon his lips.

His tongue traced a line over her bottom lip, his voice low and husky, "I'm willin' to get burned."

Without warning, she forcefully pushed him into the wall behind him. Jack gazed at her darkened eyes, her moist lips and tousled hair. He was mildly shock at the sudden strength she had. He could have sworn hearing her growl as she lunged forward, her lips covering his.

She let her tongue slip into his mouth and massage against his; it was quick, strong, desperate, fighting for leadership. His hands ran all over her body, touching, feeling every possible place. Jack's teeth grazed upon her delicate tongue, and she pulled back with a small whimper.

Jack swung her around, so she was now planted against the wall and himself, as he tore at her clothes, his mouth never leaving hers. The sweet nectar from her mouth was teasing, making him yearn to be inside of her.

Pulling her mouth free from his, she began quick work on removing his layered sash and unbuckling his pants as his mouth roamed freely over the pink marks he had left upon her neck.

Jack gasped in relief as he sprung free from his dampening clothing, and the cool air taunted his feverish manhood. A growl erupted from his lips as he plunged himself into her secret folds; her legs wrapping around his waist and his movements becoming harsher and stronger.

She blinked hard, feeling the sensational feeling beginning to burn up inside of her; rolling around, prowling like a tiger in a cage, ready to thunder through her body. Jack grunted as he pulsated deeper and harder into her sweet spot.

Jack was grunting, his voice rusty and gasping for the release that pounded within his loins; crawling higher and higher, equally as fast as hers.

Just as they were thrown into the world of lust, tormenting them and submitting them with its beauty, her eyes sprung open, full of passion and desire. Her mouth opened as she screamed in lust, elongated canines shining in the dim light, as she plunged them into his neck.

Jack let out a mixture of a groan and growl as she sucked hungrily, the pain coinciding with passion, making the wave of ecstasy lasting longer and longer. She fed in low fluid motions, her tongue eventually lightly tracing the small puncture wounds as his legs gave way and they sunk to the hay covered floor.

The pirate slowly moved back to lean against the wall, bringing the petite seductress along with him. His eyes were heavy, his head titled up as he relished the feel of her tongue lapping up the last drops upon his skin.

Once she had found that his neck was clean of his blood, and his wound already mending, she pulled her head back and sat complete on his lap. She watched him as he continued to breath heavily and slowly open his darkened eyes.

Jack had never felt such a strong combination of pain and pleasure in his life, and he knew that this wasn't a normal feeling. The wondrous creature who sat placidly upon his lap, gazing at his form without saying a word, was something of a different kind.

"I didn't mean to take that much", she said in a small voice while tilting his head back down so she could look him in the eyes.

Jack stared almost lazily at her, the amazing feeling still lingering around his body, but only as a shadow. She looked solemnly at him.

"Jack, are you alright?" She whispered, leaning forward and caressing his cheek with cool hands, "I hadn't expected to get so wrapped up in the moment - "

An impish smile came from him as he placed a soft kiss upon her lips. He could taste his blood drying on those full lips, "Luv, don't matter 'ow much ye' took, I'm still alive ain't I?"

She nodded slowly, her face still very close to his. She breathed deeply, taking his scent; salt, sea, rum and pure masculinity.

Sighing, she rearranged her position so she was comfortable snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes. Her voice was soft, yet reassuring, "Don't worry Captain Sparrow," she nestled into the crook of his neck as his fingers began to brush the hair back from her forehead, "your wounds will heal, quicker than you'll realise. You'll also have the advantage of luck upon your side, not that you've ever needed it."

Jack's eyes began to close, and a small growl came from his chest as he also sighed, "Luv, I'm being hanged at sunrise."

A little impish laugh came from her lips, "My sweetness, my choice of lover, when I say you'll have luck upon your side," she looked up at him her almond brown eyes glistening at his almost black orbs, "I _mean_, you'll have luck upon your side, in the form of a young black smith."

Jack's mouth quirked at her last line but her sweet scent was sending him asleep. Very few words were said as they lay contently together.

-

Jack's eyes slowly opened, the rays of sun pouring upon his bronzed face. He stretched his arms upwards, finding that he was immensely refreshed, but felt as if he woke up without something.

Realising the coolness upon his chest wasn't from a breeze, but because the exotic beauty that had ravished him so seductively the night before, had disappeared. His eyes adjusted quickly, far quicker than he would have expected, and he looked around at the other cells.

The cell next to him still had the 'sleeping' pirates upon the ground still in the same position, and the dog had disappeared.

He pulled himself up and swerved towards the cell door. Scooping up a snapped dog bone, he rested his face upon the bars and his arms through it, a plan devising in his mind. The bone had been broken to a sharpened point, that he thought might be able to pick the lock.

Finding a way out wasn't the only thing on his mind though…

* * *

**A/N:**_ To the reviewers, thank you so much. It's always a wonderful feelings when you know people have enjoyed reading something you've come up with. After some helpful corrections from Kathy, she pointed out that the gallows and jail were completely different things. I never really knew exactly which part was the gallows, because in the movie they were kinda scarce on that info. lol. So I've fixed that problem, along with the sashay problem. Now, sash and sashay. To behonest, that's another thing I couldn't put my finger on the difference. _

_But, dont fret! I know now!_

_A special thanks to Kathy and to the other reviewers!_


End file.
